Charlie's life at Hogwarts
by Charlie-Weasley-Lover-27
Summary: This basicly tell's the life of Charlie weasley when he started Hogwarts except this version shows in him falling in love with a girl he meet on the train to hogwarts


"Em excuse me but is anyone sitting here "said a voice coming from the door of the compartment i tore my eyes away from the passing country side to meet two bright green eyes staring at me.

She looked about the same age as me medium height, long wavy auburn hair pale complexion," oh, eh,no you can have it "i said back to the girl "thank you "she said with a small smile i tore my eyes away and back out the window as i watched out at the fields of nothing but green grass and pale blue sky.

I should proble tell you who i am I'm Charlie Weasley i have bright red hair and brown eye's I'm eleven years old and I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry i guess by the name of the school you guessed I'm a wizard and that the girl sitting opposite me is a witch.

"I'm Alison by the way Alison Evans" she said with a smile putting her hand out for me to shake "imp Charlie Weasley" i offered an kind smile and shoke her hand she gave a beaming smile back probley glad i said something "oh it's really nice to meet you I'm so exciting it's my first year and i don't know anyone and i was afraid i wouldn't make any friends at all but I'm also so nervous cause of the houses we get

put it" Alison replied nearly jumping in her seat she seems that excited i gave a small chuckle and replied " same but I'm not that excited" as i put my hand on her shoulder hoping to stop her bouncing in her seat she blushed and said "oh sorry" and we went back to silence.

"Do you have an older brother or sister? "Alison asked curiously as she tilted her head side-ways "why do you asked? "i said looking at her oddly " oh it's just the last person i told about the sorting started asking all these questions about it you look like you know all about

it?" she said giggling as if remembering her last conversation "oh well yea i have a older brother he's in third year now, probley why I'm sitting on my own "i said laughing lightly as i remember my brother kicking me out of the compartment the minute we left our parents sight

"oh i though you were just nervous and wanted to be alone in case you started have a meltdown" she said giggling again why do they giggle so much?

"Yea well i guess i haven't thought about the sorting since then i guess "i replied giving half a smile now dreading the sorting Bill, my brother, has been messing with me since i got my letter saying my parents would kick me out if i got in Slytherin saying it turns everyone in it bad and cause my whole family's been in Gryffindor.

"I haven't got a clue what house it'll put me in my family's been in all four houses Mom's side all Slytherin she's Ravenclaw,Dad's side's Huffelpuff he's Gryffindor it's quite confusing really i don't even know what house i WANT! To be in! What about you what house do you want to be in? "She said breathing heavily from not breathing through that whole sentence.

"Well i don't know i want to be in Gryffindor, my whole family been in Gryffindor but i want complain if it puts me in Raven claw or Hufflepuff just not Slytherin it turns every good witch or wizard bad "i said the last part ina rather dark voice Alison looked at me her eyes wide in horror.

SLAM! The compartment door swung back with a bang Alison jump and looked at the door in fright, it was just my brother i gave a little laugh looked up at him i asked "what's up?" he gave Alison a confused looked but turned to look at me to and answered "oh i just wanted to tell you

were almost there so you might want to put on your robe's, i nodded hoping he'd go away but he didn't he looked to Alison and said "hi I'm Charlie's brother Bill" he gave a smile and stuck out his hand, she looked at him curiously but shook his hand, gave a big smile and said " hello I'm Alison

your brothers sort of friend" she gave a chuckle for a minute there her eye's sort of looked like they turned blue but it was probley the light or something "well sorry for scaring you there didn't know Charlie had companying" Bill said with a laugh "ha-ha well that's not a surprize he didn't

know till i showed up either" Alison said laughing i looked at the two of them and just rolled my eye's "well better get going nice meeting you"he gave a final wave and left.

"Well he seems nice, I'm going to go get my robes on see you ina while" she waved and left with her trunk and i was alone at last.


End file.
